mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 2
|start = |end = |length = 150 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 2 |next = Act 6 Act 3 }} Act 6 Intermission 2 is the second, currently untitled, intermission in Act 6. It continues following the adventures of the pre-scratch kids and the remaining trolls one year into their three year journey. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Hussie tries to feed an inexplicably cyborg-ified, bed-ridden Spades Slick some fresh lususmilk. He proves uncooperative, so Hussie calls for Ms. Paint to bring in some soup. * Ms. Paint prepares some licorice scotty dog soup, while cyborg Spades Slick stabs Hussie a few times. * Hussie threatens to repair Slick's other eye, as Ms. Paint on her way with the soup suddenly encounters who has destroyed the Hussiebot. * Bored out of his mind, Karkat starts another memo to blow some steam a year into the group's journey through the Furthest Ring. His memo is joined by himself from 10 minutes into the future, who has by that point changed his text color to match his blood. * Karkat talks to himself about how the meteor they are traveling on passes through Dream Bubbles. While he is glad to see his dead friends are happy in them, the random swapping from the long voyage to the dream bubbles and back is taking its toll on him. * As Karkat continues his conversation, there is a flashback where Karkat, Kanaya, and Rose encounter dead God Tier versions of Eridan and Feferi in a dream bubble image of the Land of Wrath and Angels. The doomed timeline Feferi uses her Life powers on the Wayward Vagabond. * Current Karkat laments about Terezi's friendship with Dave, although Future Karkat insists it's because of his insistence of having her on every quadrant. Eventually, Future Karkat causes Current Karkat to Flip The Fuck Out over the nature of his sudden anger before leaving. The memo cycle starts once again. * Rose and Kanaya are in the computer room which has been redecorated when Dave joins them. * Dave is looking for Terezi, while Kanaya is still looking for Gamzee. Rose explains to Dave that she and Kanaya have been researching. Dave goes to get some coffee to prepare for Rose's briefing of what she's learned from the numerous libraries on the meteor along with her Seer abilities. * Rose explains to Dave that the tome she's been working on is a history of their adventures, and she's writing it in the hope that it will be useful to someone in the future. So goes on to explain that the new session is also a null session, and that just about everything that can go wrong already has; even worse, the session is also a void session, meaning that no prototypings ever happen and the Battlefield never develops beyond its initial state, making it impossible to produce a universe with it. * Rose further explains that once they arrive at the post-scratch session it will become a blank slate and that " ". During her explanation, Courtyard Droll is seen blowing up the unprototyped Battlefield as well as the unprototyped White King and Black King. * Dave is worried about having to defeat Jack, who is close behind them and being followed by PM. Rose acknowledges the challenge and says that it is not impossible and that there is no time limit to doing so as there is no actual reckoning. She further explains that since the battlefield does not evolve due to the post-scratch session being a 'void' session, the Black King does not initiate the reckoning and in effect there is no destruction of the earth as a defense mechanism of Skaia. * Rose explains that the most important meteors to be sent through the defense portals are the ones that deliver the young players to their planets. She clarifies that when the scratch was initiated the only thing Skaia has control over to drastically change the session was the destination times of the young players. This results in a reset of the session. * Rose explains that Skaia had switched the destination times of the original players and their ancestors except for some reason Dirk and Roxy arrived 400 years after Jane and Jake. * Dave reveals he is uncomfortable with meeting his Bro again and would prefer to deal with more alternate versions of himself. Rose reveals she is excited about meeting a younger version of her Mom and Dave's Bro. Dave starts thinking about who should greet who when they arrive when Rose reveals Dave had already seen the younger version of their Mom in a Dream Bubble and mentions some "Freudian semi-blunders" about this, including between Dave and herself, much to Kanaya's confusion and Dave's embarrassment as he describes Skaia as a perv. * As Kanaya and Dave were about to leave, Karkat enters the room, still angry from his memos. Karkat starts yelling at Dave, questioning him about Terezi. * Karkat tells Dave of his awareness of the four quadrants as gained through countless hours of watching romcoms and reading romance novels. Karkat also reveals that he's perfectly fine with Dave being with Terezi, just as long as he can also participate in the relationship, just as in one of the romance novels which Karkat offers to Dave. Dave gets increasingly nonplussed with Karkat's advice, while Rose steals the novel out of Karkat's hands after taking a good look at it. * Karkat begins drawing out the schedule for the vacillation, only for Dave to interrupt him by grabbing his writing hand. The two get into a scuffle over the increasingly non-gridlike drawing. * The scuffle devolves further into a fist-fight, which Karkat interprets as kismesis-play. Kanaya wonders if she should auspitize between the two. * Karkat ends up tangled in Dave's cape which allows Dave to throw Karkat onto the table. Terezi starts speaking over the loud speaker informing them of an approaching Dream Bubble. * The Prospitian Battleship reaches the 1 year mark in its journey across the Yellow Yard. * John, Jade, and several of the ship passengers play the Ghostbusters II MMORPG. * Davesprite is shown to be fully healed and is also playing the Ghostbusters II MMORPG. John begins to admit the game sucks as Jade finishes creating her character which happens to be a furry. John questions why Jade continues to call Davesprite, Davesprite as he just calls him Dave except as a "magical orange dave with wings", Jade agrees but begins to explain there are other differences. * Jade explains Davesprite's personality is slightly different which she attributes to either living in the alternate timeline for a period of time or becoming a sprite. She explains she absorbed Jadesprite's memories when she ascended but doesn't recall much of being a sprite so can't be sure if that is why Davesprite is different. She does remember being dead and meeting trolls they hadn't met before. They talk about their current dreams in which they have failed to meet Rose or Dave, John questions how the relationship between Jade and Davesprite will impact the relationship between Jade and Dave when they meet up. Jade questions John about Rose mentioning she believes that John on some level wanted it to be true. John brings up Vriska (not knowing she is dead), mentioning they had feelings a year ago but they only knew each other for a day and doubts either of them will have feelings for each other by the time the two groups meet up. * Jaspersprite arrives with another birthday cake for John from Nannasprite. He starts meowing a birthday song which riles up Jade, causing her to bark at him. * Jade's inherited canine instincts get the better of her, and she chases Jaspersprite through the ship while John holds on to her for dear life. Jaspersprite runs through a wall, and Jade warps after him. John bounces off the wall painfully. John blacks out. * John enters a dream bubble where he gets kicked in the face by a sleepwalking Roxy. * John is confronted by Meenah, who tells him to clamscray so she can poke Roxy with her trident. * John indicates to Meenah that she is most likely dead to which she reacts to with glee her "plan" having worked. She then proceeds to attack Dream Roxy; however, John pushes her out of the way and is hit with the trident himself. It is then shown that they are in the same dream bubble that the meteor with Dave and Karkat just entered moments prior. John then wakes up. * The asteroid hovers outside Terezi Pyrope's Hive. Terezi stands on top of the asteroid, near a hanged scalemate, probably Senator Lemonsnout. * Fondly regarding her hive, Terezi remembers being back in her respiteblock, with the H34DS code painted on her walls. See sees Lemonsnout sitting on on a pile of books, and with apparent confusion, has tears or blood leaking from her eyes. * Terezi's glasses are removed. Vriska is messaging her. She's taunted by Vriska, making it clear this is a memory of just after she was blinded. However, 'Vriska' admits that she isn't really Vriska. * The troll is revealed to be Aranea, who reveals herself to be Vriska's ancestor, or rather, her pre-Scratch equivalent. * They begin to discuss Terezi's feelings towards Vriska and the decision Terezi made to kill her. Aranea explains how reality allows a player to make their own choices, but only if the choices work constructively towards reality's self-perpetuation. * The scene switches and Aranea and Terezi are outside walking along branches toward another moon. During the trip Aranea helps Terezi through her guilt for killing Vriska as well as revealing herself to be the Sylph of Light and offering to heal Terezi's blindness. * Terezi turns down Aranea's offer to cure her blindness as her way of sensing reminds her of her Lusus. Aranea explains that she comes from a Pre-scratch version of Alternia that was more peaceful. Aranea tells Terezi that she has been in this dream bubble for, potentially, billions of years and that she is about to finally meet a friend she hasn't seen in a long time. * The view begins to recede from the Dream Bubble. * Trailing the Dream Bubble, Jack and PM continue to battle, Jack apparently overcome with fear and PM consumed with rage. * The view zooms in through PM to the Green Sun... * ...before cutting to beating up Ms. Paint. * Andrew takes full notice of the threat, hiding from Lord English and beating himself up for not knowing he was already here. * Thinking fast, Andrew remembers Slick and proceeds to run back to his bed to try and hide him. Slick doesn't take well to this and starts stabbing him once more. * Andrew wheels Slick's bed down a hall and flips it over a balcony. Slick falls into a body of water on a planet populated by many, many horses. * Andrew is about to grab Ms. Paint and abscond via the back door, but is again already here. Andrew threatens him with Scratch's pistol, which does give English pause, but Andrew quickly discovers it isn't loaded. He throws it at English, but it doesn't make an impression. English's staff becomes an assault rifle, and he points it at Andrew. * Andrew pulls out a magic wand to threaten with, but decides that magic is fake. He is riddled with bullets from English's gun instead. * Andrew collapses in a pool of his own blood, with a flickering DEAD marker. A grey-scale image of Vriska can be seen. We focus on Andrew's head, then the comic fades to black. * We see Vriska walking in a sand-coloured land, surrounded by white horses. She comes across Andrew, lying face down near some statues. Andrew pulls himself up, saying Will... You... Marry me? and shows Vriska a gold ring. Vriska is rather freaked out. * The curtains close on Act 6 Intermission 2.